


Do you remember -

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mirrorverse, S03E04: Hole in the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Which is worse, Sven wonders,to have loved and subsequently lost, or to have never loved at all?





	Do you remember -

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9  
AU: Mirror Universe  
Trope: Amnesia  
Kink: One-Night Stand
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).

“Shiro, _please_,” says the one wearing a dead man’s face, expression one of heart-breaking hope, and Sven has to turn away.

“My name is not Shiro,” he says, and pretends he does not see the lone tear.

☆☆☆

“Call me Kira,” he had said, the first time they met.

☆☆☆

“What’s your name?” Sven asks.

The man in the red helmet looks at him.

“Keith,” he says, and there is something desperate in his eyes that tells Sven he knows exactly why he’s asking.

Sven nods, and they stand side by side, and say no more.

☆☆☆

Amnesia from head trauma, they told him when he woke up, and it was true he didn’t remember much of that night, didn’t remember what drove him to spend hours talking to Kira, why he was willing to follow a complete stranger back to his quarters.

It didn’t matter anyway.

☆☆☆

He looks at Keith, and he sees the same slant to his mouth, the same determination in his eyes.

☆☆☆

What he remembers is Kira’s mouth pressed into a tight line as he drags Sven along the corridor, as klaxons blare all around them and the sound of footsteps come from all directions.

What he remembers is Kira’s eyes, ablaze with fire and some unnamed emotion, as he throws Sven bodily into an escape pod with _Altean_ strength, slaps his palm on the eject button, and spins around to face the hordes of noncogs marching upon him.

☆☆☆

He lays a hand on Keith’s arm before the displaced Paladins return to their universe.

“I hope you find your Shiro,” he says.

Keith nods, practically a military salute in its terseness. “I hope you find your Keith too.”

Sven watches the giant robot vanish, and does not tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
